The Cult of Saints
While the Cult of Saints is among the more prevalent of religions, unless you're born into it, many of the city priests don't have the time or inclination to indoctrinate you. If you travel to a more provincial area, like Brynnewald, you might have more luck... There is an illegitimate son of a Catholic Bishop in the town, named Bernard, who did an extensive study on the Cult of Catholic Saints. He has a personal archive that contains all you need to know about any saint, each of which could be called upon to do a different kind of magic. i.e. St. Michael will give you a sword of light if you roll high enough but generally you’ll just shoot balls of light, hopefully at a light-sensitive enemy. However, he is an Archangel and therefore hard to use, whereas St. Francis is a human and therefore easy to use: he will help you gain the temporary alliance of animals, especially birds. St. Francis is a special case, however, as if you use him most often, eventually you can use a set of animals like Pokémon, and they’ll follow you around. However, you need to befriend Bernard to know the catalogue of saints, and even then you can only ask him to teach you about each saint two at a time. You can only learn Archangels once you reach level 10. Alternate between +1 Charisma and +1 Dexterity for each level gained. HISTORY of the Cult of Saints The organized religion itself dates back to the early 4th Century, though its existance dates back much farther than that. The worship focuses on the otherworldly purity of several members of the Cult, elevating them to Saints who can be called upon to do miraculous deeds for the devout. The Cult of Saints and the Elements Naturally, light magic has a special place in the heart of any follower of the Saints. Other elements that can be paired with the religion with varying degrees of effectiveness, include:plant(life) and healing magics as especially supported, wind and water as the primary effective elements, mineral and its derivatives as a middling level, and fire and shadow going against the grain entirely. Catalouge of Saints This extensive list is currently under construction and is in no way complete... Archangels rank name ability *Archangel Michael Also, patron saint of the airborne. *Archangel Gabriel The herald, he holds a mirror and a lighted lamp, and blows upon a trumpet that has destroyed cities. *Archangel Raphael The healer, he holds a fish and an alabaster jar. *Archangel Uriel The defender, he holds a sword in one hand and a flame in the other. *Archangel Sealtiel The intercessor, his head is bowed in prayer and he aids in persuasion. *Archangel Jegudiel He holds a golden wreath in one hand and a three-pronged whip in the other. *Archangel Barachiel The anointer, he holds a white rose and assists in purification. *Archangel Jeremiel Venerated as an inspirer of exalted thoughts, he assists in opening men’s minds. Holy Helpers rank name ability *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Barbara Assists with fevers and sometimes sudden death. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Erasmus Tortured with iron spikes in his intestines, the wounds from which miraculously healed; assists in anything to do with the bowels. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Agathius Assists with headaches. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Eustace Assists with family discord. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Blaise Assists with the throat and domestic animals. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Christopher Assists with the plague and dangers while traveling. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Catherine of Alexandria Assists with sudden death. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Cyriacus Assists with changing one’s mind as well as the prevention of it. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Dennis Assists with internal bleeding. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Giles Assists with plague, beggars, cripples and blacksmiths, as well as confession. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. George Assists with domestic animals and other small creatures. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Vitus Assists with epilepsy, lightning, and domestic animals. Also the patron saint of acting. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Margaret of Antioch Assists with childbirth, and evil spirits who prey on children. *Of the 14 Holy Helpers St. Pantaleon Assists physicians, and with cancer and tuberculosis. Patron Saints rank name ability *Patron Saint Jermone Emiliani Patron saint of lost children; assists in finding children and calming the souls of children *Patron Saint Ambrose Patron saint of bees. *Patron Saint Anthony of Padua Became a monk with the hope of dying like the martyrs he saw headless and mutilated, and made a name for himself teaching the exceptionally thick how Christ works. Will convert targets by dealing out damage for six turns. *Patron Saint Augustine of Hippo Also, patron saint of beer. *Patron Saint Lucia Patron saint of blindness and afflictions of the eyes. *Patron Saint Luke Patron saint of surgeons, will return a bloodied party member to full health, can only be summoned once a battle. *Patron Saint Mary Magdalene The repentant sinner. *Patron Saint Matthew Patron saint of accountants. Will reveal the number of all local objects and all enemies. Only really useful if you’ve got a Cabbalist in your party. *Patron Saint Joan of Arc *Patron Saint Theresa of Lisieux Patron saint of AIDS patients. *Patron Saint Thomas Aquinas Patron saint of academies and learning. *Patron Saint Our Lady of Loreto Patron saint of air travel. *Patron Saint Dominic Patron saint of astronomy. *Patron Saint Dymphna Patron saint of mental illness. *Patron Saint Gall Patron saint of birds of prey. *Patron Saint Francis of Assisi Patron saint of all animals and all of the wilderness. *Patron Saint Sebastian Patron saint of archery and homosexuality. Lesser Saints rank name ability *Lesser Saint Abadios Martyred when thrown from a rocky cliff; assists in climbing. *Lesser Saint Abakerazum Reformed robber and bandit; assists with petty theft. *Lesser Saint Aba Mina Camel-herd turned soldier for Caesar before being martyred; assists in taming a pack animal (horse, donkey, etc). *Lesser Saint Abel Usurped from his bishopric, known for his patience; assists in slowing time for three turns. *Lesser Saint Abercius-Marcellus Bishop in the second century, exorcised Lucilla, the daughter of the Emperor; assists in stunning malevolent spirits for two turns. *Lesser Saint Angela Merici Saint of education, and will temporarily double any member of the party’s perception, arcane knowledge, and technology. *Lesser Saint Anthony the Abbot Crotchety old hermit who lived in the desert, knows the simplest solution to any problem, but speaks in riddles and won’t leave until you solve all of them. *Lesser Saint Bernadette Plagued by illness, asthma and tumors her whole life, she allows for a regeneration of 16 HP of health for two members of the party. *Lesser Saint Clare If you are bloodied, this saint can cause a 50% drop in all the enemies’ defenses. *Lesser Saint Bernard Due Martyred in Vietnam. Can either set things on fire or induce PTSD. *Lesser Saint Damien of Molokai The leper priest. Give your enemies leprosy! *Lesser Saint Martin de Porres Temporary flight or bilocation. *Lesser Saint Quadragesimus A shephard who could raise the dead, and allows you to transform into a rampaging demon sheep for two turns. *Lesser Saint Monica Through her constant prayers and whining, converted her entire family. She will attach herself to any non-Catholic target and give them -1 HP for every turn made for the rest of the battle with her guilt-tripping. *Lesser Saint Jerome *Lesser Saint Padre Pio *Lesser Saint Nicolas *Lesser Saint John of Damascus *Lesser Saint John the Apostle *Lesser Saint John the Baptist *Lesser Saint Juan Diego *Lesser Saint Jude *Lesser Saint Josemaria de Balaguer *Lesser Saint Kateri Tekawitha *Lesser Saint Peter *Lesser Saint Philomena *Lesser Saint Rita *Lesser Saint Roque de Santa Cruz *Lesser Saint Rose of Lima *Lesser Saint Valentine *Lesser Saint Theresa of Avila *Lesser Saint Thomas Becket *Lesser Saint Thomas Moore *Lesser Saint Victoria *Lesser Saint Leo the Great Special Attacks Gabriel’s Miter (requires +30 Charisma) Roll 3 D4+3 to determine how well your target repents their actions and turns on a comrade. Light of Uriel (requires +28 Dexterity) Roll a D12 to blind a cluster of up to five enemies at once for a turn. The Metatron’s Horn (requires +30 Perception) Uncover all hidden enemies and traps, and lower all your enemies’ defenses for two turns. Hand of Raphael (requires +32 Arcane Knowledge) Drain health from up to two enemies to restore the health of up to three members of your party. Sword of Michael (requires +28 Strength) Add D6 + 2 to your attack. Attacking and Abilities Use this section to determine how to attack at what level: Levels 3&4 You can use Lesser Saints. Roll one D6 to determine your attack. Level 5 Roll two D6 to determine your attack. Level 6 You can use Patron Saints. Roll two D6 to determine your attack. Level 7 Roll one D6 and one D8 to determine your attack. Level 8 You can use the 14 Holy Helpers. Roll one D6 and one D8 to determine your attack. Level 9 Roll one D20 to determine your attack. Level 10 Roll a D20 to determine your attack, also now you can command archangels. Level 11 Roll a D20 to determine your attack. Level 12&13 Roll a D20 and multiply by 2 to determine your attack. Level 14 Roll a D20 and multiply by 4 to determine your attack. Level 15 By now you have become Jesus. Category:Magic Category:Religion